Rin & Sesshoumaru
by miko-demoness
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin discover that they love each other when Rin gets a misterious illness


**JUST OUTSIDE SESSHOUMARU'S CASTLE**

**'I can't wait to see Rin-chan's face when I give her birthday gift…I just hope that she will forgive me for forgetting her 16th birthday,'** thought Sesshoumaru.

**"Lord Sesshoumaru!"** cried Jaken.

**"What now Jaken?" **growled Sesshoumaru.

**"My Lord, Lady Rin is deathly ill. She has bled for 2 days now. And has been plagued by stomach pains for 3." **Jaken replied.

**"What!"** Sesshoumaru snarled…**"What do you mean she is ill…. Haven't my healers seen to her?"**

**"Well…. My Lord…"** stammered Jaken.

**"What…. Tell me now or I'll kill you" **demanded Sesshoumaru.

**"Well my Lord, the healers are confounded by the illness. They don't know what it is…. It is unknown to them, as demons." **Jaken replied.

**'What could be wrong with her….'** Thought Sesshoumaru. **'Could Inuyasha's woman know of this illness? She is human like Rin-chan… Could she know…?'**

**"This Sesshomaru shall take Rin-chan to see Inuyasha's woman"** Sesshoumaru told Jaken. **"…. Jaken what is her name?" **

**"Who my lord?" ** Jaken asked.

**"Inuyasha's woman you fool"** yelled Sesshoumaru.

**"OH…I believe her name is Kagome, My Lord…a thousand pardons my Lord."** Begged Jaken when Sesshomaru hit him on the head.

IN RIN-CHAN'S ROOM

**"My Lord? Is it you?"** Asked Rin.

**"Yes, It is I, Sesshoumaru"** Replied Sesshoumaru.

**"Thank-the-heavens My Lord you have returned."** The healer exclaimed.

**"Did this Sesshoumaru speak to you, Healer?"** Sesshoumaru asked, his voice dripping with ice.

**"N…No M…My Lord…Gomen my Liege…"** stuttered the healer.

Sesshoumaru glared at the healer till he retreats from the inner room.

**"Rin-chan…Are you all right?" **asked Sesshoumaru. His face and voice softens in concern.

**"I truly do not know My Lord…it hurts,"** Rin glances away as her cheeks turn red, **"and I'm bleeding…I don't know why My Lord…"**

Sesshoumaru asks, **"Has this ever happened before Rin-chan?"**

**"No My Lord."** Stutters Rin.

**"I shall take you to the human healer, Kagome, to see if it is something that only humans can get."** Sesshoumaru tells Rin. **"We shall depart at first light."**

Rin glances up at Sesshoumaru, and replies,** "Yes My Lord."**

2-DAYS-LATER

**"INUYASHA"** Kagome screams.

**"What Wench!"** replies Inuyasha from above in the upper most branches of a tree.

Kagome says as she begins to shake,** "Something is coming from the west. 3…No…6 demons." **

**"What!" **shouts Inuyasha.

**"…Sesshoumaru…."** Growls Inuyasha, as he smells his brother's scent.

At those words, Kagome and Sango make a run for their weapons, just as Sesshoumaru and his group come into view.

**"Wait"** Kagome yells… **"What are the demons carrying?"**

**"A…a gi…girl-child…" **Sango stutters.

**"Why would Sesshomaru have a girl-child…Oh no…Not Rin-chan…she looks so pale." **Kagome whispers, as the litter is lowered to the ground.

Kagome runs forward to the litter but is stopped by the demons that had carried it. Till a growl from both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru make them back off.

**"OH…Rin-chan what is wrong?"** asks Kagome

**"Hi, Kagome"** Rin smiles, then turns even paler.

**"Ooooohhhhh…I feel sick…Maru" **whispers Rin

To everyones shock, Sesshoumaru lifts Rin up and carries her to the bushes. Where she promptly is sick.

**'I wonder…'** Kagome thinks.

**"Rin are you bleeding…?"** asks Kagome.

Both Rin and Sesshoumaru look up shocked.

**"How did you know?"** Rin asked.

Kagome just smiles, and asks if Sesshoumaru **"Can you carry Rin-chan to the hot springs?"**

**"Of Course."** He replies.

Kagome and Rin at the Hot Springs

**"So, you have stomach pain, nausea, cramping and bleeding…correct?" **confirmed Kagome.

**"Yes, do you know what I have?" **Asks Rin as she begins to shake. **"Because the Demon healers have no idea."**

**"Yes Rin-chan I know what is bothering you…You have entered your period. Judging by your reactions, I would say this is your first. Correct?"**

**"Yes Kagome-sama. That is correct…What do you mean by period?"**

**"Well, it's the time were you can have children… Do you know how that happens Rin-chan?"**

Rin Blushes **"N…n…NO"**

**"OH NO"** **'not good'** ** "OK, do you want to know?"**

**"Should I know Kagome-chan?"** asks Rin.

CHAPTER 2

**"It is a good idea…just so that you know so you can take measures to not have them till your ready. Or just to know how they are made."** Answers Kagome.

**Snap!**

**"Inuyasha!"** Screams Kagome.

In The Clearing

**"I wonder what they are talking about." **Wonders Miroku.

**Slap**!

**"What was that for?" **Miroku demands.

**"For asking what they are talking about"** replies Sango.

**"Do you know what they are talking about Sango?"** asks Inuyasha.

Sango replies, **" YEA. "**

Sesshoumaru asks, **"Is it life-threatening?"**

**"NO"**

**"Is it permanent?" **asks Miroku

**"Uh…yeah"**

**"What is it called?"** asks Inuyasha.

Sango Blushes. **"I think it's her monthly time, her period."**

**"What is that?"** Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ask at the same time.

Miroku blushes and says, **"it is the time of the month where a human female, bleeds to show when she first capable of barring children, and to show that she is fertile."**

**SLAP**

**"Pervert! Where did you learn about that?"** Sango yells.

**"My Mother and sister…Where else?" ** Miroku calmly replies.

**"Oh…sorry."**

**"No problem…just don't hit me next time…k?"**

**"K"**

**"INUYASHA!"**

**'Kagome,' **Thought Inuyasha.

**"Rin," **Thought Sesshoumaru

KAGOME AND RIN IN THE HOT SPRINGS

**"Hello, My pretties…your mine now…. Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha." **Said the spider youkai, as he used webs to pick up both girls.

**"Lord Sesshoumaru will kill you if you touch me." ** Replied Rin, as she shook in fright.

**"Inuyasha will kill you if you touch me."** Replied Kagome, as she also quaked in terror.

**"What a filthy Hanyo, and a dirty demon? What can they do, when they are so far away?"** laughed YUYU (the spider demon).

Inuyasha says, **"Tons, considering how close we are to you." **

YUYU drops the girls in his shock.

**"For once I agree with you brother."** Sesshoumaru agreed.

**"Inuyasha, you came!"** Kagome cried.

**" Keh, your mine wench. Don't forget it. " **Inuyasha replied.

**" Maru "** whispered Rin.

**" Are you alright Rin-chan?"** asked Sesshoumaru, concern darkening his visage.

**" Yes " **replied Rin, head tilted down as the first tear slides down her face.

**"Rin, what is wrong?"** Demands Sesshoumaru.

**" I was afraid you wouldn't come in time, Maru."** Rin replied.

**" He frighten you!"** Sesshoumaru asked.

**"YES…He was watching Kagome and myself bathe Maru…and he frighten me beyond belief."**

Sesshoumaru turns and looks at YUYU. **"You shall die for watching her bathe, YUYU."**

**"You know my name? How?" asked YUYU.**

**"This Sesshoumaru is Lord of the Western Lands, did you think that I would not know all demons around, and in my lands?"**

**'OH, not good.' Thought YUYU.**

**"Correct, your going to die for daring to trying to touch Kagome. " **Inuyasha said.

Tears continue to run down Rin's heart-shaped face.

**"Rin-chan, why do you cry?"** Asked Sesshoumaru, his face softening in concern.

Tears drip fast down her face.

**"Rin, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"** Sesshoumaru begged.

**"Rin, come here."** Kagome said.

Rin went to Kagome and cried into here shoulder.

**"OK, that's it, you made Rin-chan cry. You shall die."** Sesshoumaru declared.

Which made Rin-chan cry all the harder, as Sesshomaru destroyed the thing that had once been YUYU, the spider demon.

KAGOME AND RIN IN KAEDE'S HUT

Kagome asked, **"Rin, Why are you crying?"**

**"I'm crying because I have loved Sesshomaru since I was a child of 5, and I love him still, even though no one else, human, hanyo or demon, does. I love him because I can always can count on him, no matter where he is…except for important dates like my birthday…he forgot about it, again."**

**"how do you know he forgot about it?"** inquired Kagome.

**" Because he wasn't even there for my 16th birthday, let alone, he didn't even wish me a happy birthday when he returned."** Rin replied, as tears drop slowly down her face. **"I don't think that he can care about me the way I want him too."**

Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha at the Fire Pit

**"Ummmm…Inuyasha…" **started Sesshoumaru.

**"What…?" **snapped Inuyasha.

**"This monthly…does it last long?" **asked Sesshoumaru.

**"KEH…How would I know?" **

**"Well you are mated to a human…well not truly mated…but you have been around the wench for long enough to know about it."** Stammered Sesshoumaru.

**"Ummm…. Grrrrrrrrr, don't speak about Kagome that way." **Snarled Inuyasha.

**"Why have you not mated with her?"** asked Sesshoumaru, slightly confused. **"She is your mate after all."**

**"Ummmm…. Inuyasha…" **whispered Kagome.

**"Kagome, what are you doing awake?" asked a startled Inuyasha.**

**"I could not sleep, all I could think about was his hands on me…I'm sorry…"** stammered Kagome.

**"Come here Kagome…"**

**"Thanks Inuyasha."**

**"KEH"** replies Inuyasha as he tucks Kagome into his shoulder.

**"Sesshoumaru?" **Whimpered Rin.

**"Rin, what is wrong, why aren't you in bed?"** Sesshoumaru asked shocked as he sits up.

**"I was afraid, Sesshoumaru, of that demon coming back and you not being there…"**stammered Rin.

**"Rin…"** Sesshoumaru shuffles over and lifts his tail, as Rin runs over and snuggles in to his hip, and thigh. Then he raps his tail around her as a blanket.

The Next Morning

**"Rin, time to get up" **called Kagome. As she rolls out of Inuyasha's embrace.

**"Rin… time to get up… Rin!"** exclaimed Kagome.

**"Inuyasha…I think you should see this…" **whispered Kagome to Inuyasha.

**"What wench…OH…my god…" **says as he starts laughing.

**Inuyasha rolling all over the ground, laughing his head off.**

**"Inuyasha…shut up now, before I lose my temper. And what are you laughing about?"** Sesshoumaru growls.

**"YOU…You are in love with a human…this is great…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, perfect revenge for all of the things you said to me about being hanyo…your pups will be too…hahahahahahahahaha."** as Inuyasha begins to laugh anew.

**"Ummmm…hummm…What is going on Maru?…Inuyasha?" ** Mumbled Rin, from beneath Sesshoumaru's tail and cape.

**"You shall remane quite Brother."** Demanded Sesshoumaru.

Which of course made him laugh even harder than before. So that tears ran down his face.

**"Isn't pay-back a bit…"** started Inuyasha.

**"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT…Shall I continue?"** shouted Kagome.

**"no,"** mumbled Inuyasha, around a mouthful of dirt.

**"Come Rin, if you boys follow us, you will die. Got that?"** said Kagome.

AT KAEDE'S HOUSE

**"You want me to make you another Rosemary? Why?"** asked Kaede.

**"It shall be a present to Rin, for her birthday."** Replied Kagome.

**"FOR INUYASHA?"** stammered Kaede.

**"NO…for Sesshoumaru of course."** Kagome replied once more.

**" why?"** asked Rin.

**"So that you can keep him around you more often, and to keep him from hurting someone you like."** Answered Kagome.

**"OOOHH."** Said Rin.

**"WELL?"** Kaede and Kagome asked, breath bated.

**"…ok…will you make one for Sesshoumaru? So that I can keep him, until I die…PLEASE"** agreed Rin.

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

**"Would she really try to kill us for following?"** asked Sesshoumaru. **"Cause if anything happens to Rin, I shall take it out of Kagome's hide."**

**"KEH…she can take care of her self, any way they went to Kaede's hut."** Replied Inuyasha.

**"…Can this Kaede be trusted?"** asked Sesshoumaru.

**"For the most part…yea…but she was the one that originally placed my Rosemary on. But that was to protect Kagome so, I don't care anymore."**

**"Inuyasha, are human females very forgiving?"** asked Sesshoumaru.

**"Depends what for, like a birthday for example, not very forgiving in that cause." Replied Inuyasha.**

**'OH I'm screwed'** thought Sesshoumaru

**"Is there anything that will make a woman forgive you faster?"** asked Sesshoumaru.

**"Ummmm…Flowers, gifts, asking for forgiveness…" **replied Inuyasha calmly. **"Why what did you forget?"**

**"Her 16th Birthday…not that I forgot, but I was away getting her gift when it pasted, and then she was sick…and I don't know what to do, cause she has been so distant lately… What can I do…"** answered Sesshoumaru.

**"Well do you care for her?"** asked Inuyasha.

**"You know I do…Inuyasha, I don't think she cares for me beyond the love of a brother, or father…what should I do?"**

**"Well you should tell her how you feel…for starters, then go from there."** Replied Inuyasha.

**"But what if she hates me?"** asked Sesshoumaru.

**" I doubt it brother, I think that she loves you…very much in fact…"** answered Inuyasha truthfully.

**"…really…?"** whispered Sesshoumaru.

**"Yea, you should talk to her tonight after dinner…I will arrange it so you are alone with her for a time."**

**"Thank you brother." **Sesshoumaru answered.

**"Your welcome Sesshoumaru, Truce?"** asked Inuyasha.

**"Truce, we will need it to belong to two such as them"** Replied Sesshoumaru.

That Night

**"RIN…"**

**"Sesshoumaru…"**

Rin blushes as they both call each other's names…

**"Go ahead Rin…"** Sesshoumaru told Rin.

**"May I speak to you in private, Sesshoumaru?" **asked Rin, as her body stilled.

**"But of course Rin…I had wished to speak with you as well."** Sesshoumaru replied as he held his hand out to help Rin stand.

DEEP IN THE FOREST

**"Sesshoumaru…"**

**"RIN…"**

Rin said, **"You First this time Sesshoumaru"**

**"…ummmm, Rin, what do you feel towards me?"** Sesshoumaru asked.

"…I love you…" Mumbled Rin.

**"WHAT…what did you say Rin?"** asked a started Sesshoumaru. **'did I imagine her saying that.'**

**"I said I love you, you jerk!"** said Rin as she started to cry.

**"YOU love me? You love ME? HOW?"** stammered Sesshoumaru. **"WHY…how could you love me?"**

Rin yelled at Sesshoumaru, **"I love you for being yourself, no matter what anyone else says or does. Your always you. I love you because your kind and generous, even though many don't see that side of you… I do…and I love you for it. I love you because you don't expect to be loved, as though you think you can be love."**

**"Even with all you know about me, you still can love me. You love me even though you know what I have done in the past? You can still find it in your heart to love me?"** Sesshoumaru whispered, with hope donning in his eyes.

**"Sesshoumaru, no matter what you do. I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. Just for being you…I know that you don't feel that way about me, so I talked to Kagome about it and she says that I can stay here with her and Inuyasha, in the village…" **said Rin.

**"WHAT…No way in hell are you getting away from me so easily, when I have been in love with you for so long…. "** stuttered Sesshoumaru.

**"Sesshoumaru…I'll ask you only once…" **Rin gulps in air, **"Do you love me?"**

**"…"**

Rin turns and starts to run, as tears trace patterns in her checks.

Suddenly, something grabs her around the waist and lifts her off the

ground, and lips cover hers.

The pressure vanishes as quickly as it appeared.

Rin looks up in to Sesshoumaru's face, and gasps. **"Sesshoumaru?"**

**"Rin, you must never leave me, for if you do, I would surely die…"** declared Sesshoumau.

**"So in stead, I am to slowly kill myself, knowing that you don't return my love?"** Rin asked.

**"What? …. Don't you love me enough to stay, with me? Would that truly be torture?"** Sesshoumaru whispered.

**"Even though I love you, I would rather die than live with the knowledge that I will never belong to you…"** Rin once again begins to cry.

**"Rin…I have loved you since I first met you…but you were to young… and then I thought you thought of me as a father figure…forgive me?"** asked Sesshoumaru.

**"…But you have a mistress…you even left me for her on my birthday…"** Rin sniffles.

**"What…who told you that?" **Growled Sesshoumaru.

**"I was Checking up on your gift…shit, I forgot," **Sesshoumaru reaches into his Kimono and takes out a package. **"Happy Birthday Rin"**

Rin looks up at Sesshoumaru and says, **"You Remembered…" ** as she once again begins to cry.

**"Rin…what have I done"** Cried Sesshoumaru.

**"Nothing…these are happy tears…I LUV U, SESSHOUMARU."** Stated Rin.

**" These tears are good how?"** Asked Sesshoumaru.

**"Humans cry when they are overjoyed as well as sad."** Replied Rin.

**"Can you say it, Sesshoumaru?"** Asked Rin.

**"Say what?"** Sesshoumaru asks with a glint in his eyes.

**"Can you say that you love me again?"** Rin asked causally.

**"You are my mate. That means I would die for you Rin."**

**"That's not what I asked Sesshoumaru."** Declared Rin. **"I told you I love you, yet you will not say so in return."** Her tears returning.

**"RIN…to be one's mate, you must love that person to distraction…and that Sesshoumaru does."**

**"Can you say it for me…"** Sniffled Rin.

Sesshoumaru takes Rin into his arms. Cuddling her close, and says, **"I love you Rin, with all of my heart and soul." **As he gently placed his lips to hers.

THE END

Words: 2,779 total.

Pages: 15 total.

Lines: 635 total.


End file.
